Kau Sahabatku 'tandatanya'
by Garnetta
Summary: "Bila cinta sebenarnya ada di dekat kita, selalu ada layaknya teman namun tersembunyi. Tapi kadang, justru diabaikan. Akankah ada kesempatan kedua untuk mengetahuinya?"


Kau, Sahabatku '?'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Hurt

Rate: T semi M

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje, lemon? Hmm, let's see

Ready…

Roll..

Read it! *iklan lewat* #cling

Summary: "Bila cinta sebenarnya ada di dekat kita, selalu ada layaknya teman namun tersembunyi. Tapi kadang, justru diabaikan. Akankah ada kesempatan kedua untuk mengetahuinya? Apalagi bila ternyata, ada alat yang membantu kita untuk dapat memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu?"

Sakura POV

Aku mencintainya. Dia? Jangan ditanya, cinta saja tidak. Kami hanyalah sepasang teman yang dikira sebagai orang yang berpacaran hanya untuk menghindarinya dari _fansgirl_nya yang sangat bertebaran di seantero sekolah ini. Dia tampan, tapi dingin. Kau tak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan disisinya. Dia beku seperti es yang sulit untuk mencair kala suhu paling panas sekalipun. Senyumnya hanya ia berikan padaku. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang aku banggakan karena aku menyukainya. Tapi, pada hari itu, ia telah menemukan apa yang disebut orang dengan 'cinta'.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Uhuk-uhuk!" Aku hampir saja menumpahkan minuman yang ku pegang di bajuku sendiri. Aku terlihat konyol di depan orang yang ku cintai. Ah, baka!

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Apa seaneh itu pula ucapannya padaku? Perlu kujawab? Sangat aneh! Seorang uchiha bisa menyukai gadis bukan hanya karena melihat parasnya, tapi sifatnya pula. Ini adalah kejadian langka yang perlu dimasukkan majalah. AYO PAPARAZZI DATANG KESINI. UCHIHA MENGAKU SUKA CEWEK, LHO! Bahkan pikiran di otakku pun ada capslocknya.

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget kau menyukainya," Jawabku dengan mencicit. Sehingga membuat Sasuke memicingkan sebelah matanya. Aku memang tidak terbiasa untuk tetap mendatarkan suaraku mendengar berita yang mengagetkan. Contohnya seperti berita ini.

"Salah?" Oh Tuhan, kata-kata itu saja sebenarnya sudah membuatku _melting_. Walau sudah setahun kami saling mengenal, aku tidak pernah mempan dengan suaranya. Juga, tatapan mata onyxnya... yang begitu terasa dalam seolah menyeretku untuk ikut dalam dunianya. Orang bilang, saat sedang jatuh cinta kita akan memuja orang kita cintai bagaikan segala-galanya. Kuakui itu benar, namun tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Sakura berpikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin aku bersikap begini di depan orang yang ku cintai. Dia... dia nanti akan mencurigaiku. Para fansnya saja pun sudah curiga padaku. Tapi, curiga dalam artian lain. Contoh, masak aku dibilang melet Sasuke? Cih!

"Kenapa?" Dia menatap mata emeraldku, yang berusaha mencari suatu kebenaran. Seperti biasa, aku akan selalu bisa menyembunyikan semua di baliknya. Aku mengganti posisi dudukku. Berusaha mencari suasana enak dan kelihatan tetap rileks di hadapannya. Aku bersyukur kali ini duduk berhadapan dengannya, bukan dengan dia di sampingku. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan melihat tanganku yang memerah karena sedari tahu ku pukul-pukulkan ke tanganku yang lainnya. Hah, aku memang benar-benar konyol.

"Hahaha, tidak. Bagaimana bila kau ku bantu? Well, kamu tahulah aku teman dekatnya di kelas," mukaku dihiasi senyum palsu tipis tapi cantik. Semenjak jadi sahabat Sasuke sejak masuk sekolah ini tahun lalu, aku pun ikut tenar. Kami dianggap sebagai primadona dan primadoni sekolah. Berbeda dengannya, mata emeraldku ini menyesap kehangatan yang sangat. Aku cantik, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatiku. Yah, itu akan terjadi bila kau berdekatan dengan seorang 'Uchiha'.

"Benarkah, Sakura? Wah, terima kasih. Dasar pipi tembam! Hahaha, week,"

"Awas kau Sasuke!"

Di kejauhan, pria berambut perak atau silver itu sangat memerhatikan dan paham keadaan yang ada. Dia akan mencoba untuk memperburuknya. Kehadirannya, takkan menjadi angan saja baginya. Tapi, kehadirannya akan sangat merubah hidup Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

_Kriiing_

Bel tadi menandakan bahwa istirahat telah berakhir. Sakura pun bergegas kembali ke kelasnya dan berusaha mencari cara untuk melakukan rencananya.

"Hai Hinata!"

"Oh, hai Sakura,"

"Kau rajin sekali,sih? Aku saja belum mengerjakan PR itu, hehe. Boleh lihat?"

"Ini kan, sudah kewajiban kita sebagai pelajar. Jadi ya beginilah,"

"Kau bisa saja, haha. Kau mau tidak mengajari aku pelajaran matematika? Aku tidak bisa itu,"

"Tentu saja aku mau, kapan?"

"Bagaimana bila nanti sepulang sekolah di rumahku?"

"Baiklah,"

'Beres' kata Sakura dengan bahasa isyarat.

Setelah selesai menyalinnya, tepat pada saat guru masuk, Sakura pun mengembalikan buku Hinata. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa seperti ini perasaannya. Bahkan pelajaran yang biasanya dia perhatikan seutuhnya walaupun dia tidak pintar seperti yang diharapkannya diacuhkan. Dia hanya menerawang tentang kejadian saat di kantin tadi. 'Mungkin memang tempatku di hatinya tidak ada'. Setelah terlintas pikiran itu, dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ah, tidak mungkin,' . wajahnya tapi tidak bisa tetap tersenyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan hampir setiap saat. Kita tahu, bahwa tidak selamanya manusia mendapatkan kesenangannya. Pasti akan tiba saat seperti yang Sakura kini sedang rasakan. Cobaan. Satu kata, tapi berjuta-juta kata eluh keluar dar setiap orang yang menghadapinya. Meski begitu, Sakura bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Dia tidak akan mengeluh. Ya, tidak akan. Dia harus bisa mempertahankan Sasukenya apapun yang terjadi. Egois memang, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mengorbankan sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang. Ingatannya kembali pada saat waktu kecil dulu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Saku-chan," tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"S-Siapa kau?" Sakura kecil yang masih polos saat itu kaget melihat seorang anak kecil yang umurnya sebaya dengannya menyapanya di depan rumah.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa. Aku adalah K—"

"Ayo berangkat!" sebelum pria itu menyebutkan namanya, wanita yang masih tampak terlihat muda memanggilnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi.

"Ah, Ibu, aku belum saja memperkenalkan diriku pada tetangga kita. Kan, kita mau pindah," ku lihat wajah laki-laki itu sedikit merengut. Aku tidak menyangka, baru kali ini ada teman—orang tepatnya yang menyapaku selain keluargaku di lingkungan rumahku ini.

"Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi, Sayang. Ayo," Ibu itu terlihat agak memaksanya walau tidak tega melihat anaknya yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Hah," dia menghela napas.

"..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi, dia memilih diam.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Saku-chan. Kita berpisah di hari pertama kita bertemu. Tapi, suatu saat nanti aku akan datang lagi padamu," ucapnya terlihat sesal tapi menyakinkan. Lalu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"H-Hei! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" hanya itulah kalimat yang terbesit di pikiranku saat itu.

"Aku tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu, Saku-chan. Kau saja yang tak pernah melihatku. Hahaha, jaa," sedikit terlihat wajah sedih di air mukanya. Aku hanya ditinggalnya dengan kebingungan.

Sakura sedikit tergelitik untuk memunculkan senyumnya. Bahkan waktu kecil dulu saja, ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah memperhatikan dia. Sayang, ketika itu dia memakai topi dan menyembunyikan poninya di balik topinya. Coba saja, Sakura dapat mengintip sedikit saja warna rambutnya. Dia yakin bahwa perkataan laki-laki itu benar. Dia akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun keyakinan itu sirna sudah ketika ia telah bertemu Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke membuatnya berharap lebih dibandingkan dengan dia berharap terhadap teman masa kecilnya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, dalam hati kecilnya Sakura masih merindukan sosok teman kecilnya itu untuk sekadar bertemu lagi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura POV

Sakit? Haha, jangan ditanya. Sudah biasa bagiku. Eits, jangan mengira aku tadi tertawa senang, ya. Aku mempunyai rencana. Mungkin, selama beberapa hari lagi Sasuke akan 'beda' melihatku. Kita lihat saja.

Pendapat? Kritik? Saran? Sangat dibutuhkan dalam kelanjutan fic ini -.-

Maaf, bila ada kesan amatiran. Namanya juga newbie...

Bila berkenan, mohon saya minta

R E V I E W


End file.
